megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
St. Hermelin High School
St. Hermelin High School is a location in Megami Ibunroku Persona. It is the educational institution that the protagonist and his friends go to and is set in the town of Mikage-cho. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Location. *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Referenced, Climax Theater Location *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Referenced Profile It's a large building with a swimming pool, a newly remodeled gym and several extracurricular clubs such as Ballet and Archery. The uniform is grey and white. The school's Drama club has a long history of putting on performances of The Snow Queen, a play by Hans Christian Andersen- however, every girl who played the lead role (and worn the Snow Queen Mask) died in unusual circumstances. During the SEBEC route of Persona, the school is the only place in Mikage-cho that isn't infested by demons. Later on, St. Hermelin completely disappears with a haze covering the area the school inhabited; presumably coinciding with the Snow Queen Quest, where the school is transformed into a four-towered castle covered in ice. In the Ideal Mikage-cho, St. Hermelin's is generally the same with the inhabitants having different personalities from their real world counterparts. The ideal school is regularly terrorized by a "girl in black" which has most of the populace fearful. In ''Persona 2, several students from St. Hermelin can be seen around Sumaru City. In the PSP edition, the first two Theatre episodes take place in St. Hermelin. Maya Amano is sent to investigate the successful Class 2-3, ran by Mr. Kariyazaki. She takes Tatsuya Suou, Lisa Silverman and Eikichi Mishina as 'assistants'. (Since you can attempt the episode with either Jun Kurosu or Yukino Mayuzumi, neither of them have dialogue or appear outside battles.) However, the true story behind the classroom is much darker... Members Students * Protagonist * Maki Sonomura, a student who's been hospitalized for nearly a year * Masao Inaba, a delinquent with an affection for graffiti * Kei Nanjo, the snobbish heir of the Nanjo Group * Hidehiko Uesugi, an attention-seeking class clown * Eriko Kirishima, a ladylike student fascinated with the occult * Yuka Ayase, a bleach-blonde and air-headed girl * Reiji Kido, a mysterious loner * Yukino Mayuzumi, an ex-delinquent dedicated to her teacher Saeko * Tamaki Uchida, the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: if... and new transfer student * Yuko Himeno, a girl who comes from an poor family and has to work part-time for her whole family * Tadashi Satomi, heir of Tadashi Pharmaceuticals and arch-rival of Tamaki * Kenta Yokouchi, a chunky student with a crush on Yuka * Kumi Hirose, a shy student who was a previous Snow Queen victim and was later made guardian of Hypnos Tower * Michiko Matsudaira, an egotistical student who was a previous Snow Queen victim and was later made guardian of Nemesis Tower * Yuriko Yamamoto, a two-faced student who was a previous Snow Queen victim and was later made guardian of Thanatos Tower * Tomomi Fujimori, Saeko's former best friend and victim of the Snow Queen * Takahisa Kandori, alumnus and former student council president * Rose Futaba, a student in Mr. Kariyazaki's class, she appears to know about what's going on in the class * Akari Torikiri, the younger sister of Musubu Torikiri, who committed suicide Faculty * Principal Ooishi, the kind principal who cares about her students * Takashi Hanya, the vice principal disliked by everybody * Saeko Takami, homeroom teacher of the protagonist * Natsumi Yoshino, the school nurse * Naozumi Kariyazaki, popular teacher who connects with his students via the website "Ambrosia" * Musubu Torikiri, a female teacher, she appears to be shy * Minato, a hardheaded teacher with a harsh tongue * Nishida, the school's literature teacher from the manga adaption Treasures ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' * 2F - Metal Card, Turquoise Enemies * Light Grey boxes indicate bosses. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Gallery Category:Persona Locations Category:Schools